miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fuminuko De La Luna/Miraculum:Wilczyca i RudyLis
*Dzwonek Budzika* -Jeszcze chwilkę mamo-Powiedziałam zaspana i wyłączyłam budzik Mama-Luna nie ma ociągania się wstawaj dziś wyjeżdżamy z Paryża! -No już,już wstaje... *ziewnięcie* Podeszłam zaspana do szafy i wybrałam swój ulubiony outfit- był on z białej koszuli i z łapą wilka. Na koszulę założyłam swoją dżinsową kamizelkę ubrałam zadrapane szorty oraz moje ukochane trampki<3 Jak się ubrałam poszłam umyć zęby i się spakować -Co dziś na śniadanie mamo? Mama-Naleśniki z truskawkami i z polewa czekoladową -Są bardzo dobre mamo. Mama- dziękuje ci kochanie -Dobra to ja idę pożegnać się z przyjaciółkami! Pa mamo! Mama- Pa kochanie! Właśnie biegłam do szkoły kiedy zobaczyłam, że mój dziadek upuścił laskę i się przewrócił. Nikt nie chciał mu pomóc a w dodatku jeden mężczyzna chciał go kopnąć. Szybko podbiegłam i powiedziałam -Nie kop go! ?- Bo co mi zrobisz? - To ci zrobie! *kopnęłam go z całej siły w brzuch tak, że padł* -Dziadku nic ci nie jest? *podałam mu laskę i pomogłam wstać* Fu- Nie nic się nie stało kochanie. Dziękuje, że mi pomogłaś. To ty już idź, a ja idę do swojego domu. -O nie, nie! Nie chce żeby ci się stała krzywda pójdę z tobą! Szłam z dziadkiem 20 min.Martwiłam się strasznie, że znowu upuści laskę lub ktoś go kopnie i zacznie bić. -Pa dziadku.Widzimy się za dwa miesiące! Podeszłam pod szkołę i pożegnałam się z przyjaciółmi: Mari, Adriena, Nino i Alye * Z perspektywy Mistrza Fu* Weji- Czy napewno danie Miraculum wilka pana wnuczki będzie dobrym pomysłem? Fu- Zdała egzamin na chodniku. więc raczej mogę jej zaufać i wręczyć Miracula *Zapukałem do domu Luny* Brendatte-O dzień dobry Panie Fu. Luny nie ma w domu. Fu- Wiem, że nie ma, dzisiaj wyjeżdżacie, prawda?Chciałem zostawić Lunie prezent mogę postawić ten prezent w pokoju Luny? Brendatte-Dobrze zapraszam do środka. Fu- Tylko proszę nie mów córce że zostawiłem prezent to musi być tajemnica. Brendatte- Nie ma sprawy Panie Fu. *postawiłem Lunie na komodzie mała szkatułkę z Miracula Wilka* Fu- Dowidzenia Pani Brendatte. Brendatte- Dowidzenia! *wracamy do perspektywy Luny* Właśnie żegnałam się z Mari kiedy nagle zobaczyłam Tak przystojnego chłopaka.. , nie wiem chyba bym się zaczęła jąkać jak Mari przy Adrienie -Mari kim jest ten chłopak?-Zapytałam zauroczona i nie spuszczałam z niego wzroku. Mari wybuchła śmiechem Marinette-To jest nowy uczeń Fabien Lumière. -Chyba się zakochałam. Marinette-Jak chcesz mogę pomóc ci go poderwać bo ty zawsze pomagasz mi z Adrienem -Możesz serio? Jesteś najlepsza Przyjaciółka na świecie!! Razem z Mari podeszłyśmy Do Fabiena -E,eeeee Cześć. Jestem E-e-e Marinette- To jest Luna De La Moon a ja jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng.Miło mi cię poznać. Prawda Luna? - E-e-e Tak mi-iło Bar ee-e-e dzo miło-o Fabien- Mi też was Miło Poznać jestem Fabien Lumière - Czy ....ty pójdziesz z na... EE-ee mi na *wtedy Mari nadepnęła na stope* i wykrztusiłam. Czy ty pójdziesz z nami na lody?! Fabien- Jasne Nie mogę się już doczekać! Marinette- To może teraz pójdziemy? Fabien- Okey! *szepnełam Mari* -Błagam tylko mnie nie zostawiaj! Potrzebuje cię Mariś! Nie dam sobie rady sama! Marinette-Spokojnie.. Nie zostawię cię! Ja i Mari zamówiłyśmy Sorbet truskawkowy a Fabien Zamówił lody waniliowe -Masz ładne bluzki Eee.. Znaczy Oczy! Marinette-Bluzki? xDD Marinette-Te lody są pyszne! i Fabien-Prawda! Fabien-To ja już będę się zbierać.Pa dziewczyny! -Dziękuje ci, że mi pomogłaś- bez ciebie bym nie dała rady! -Cześć Mamo! Mama- Cześć Luna. Poszłam na górę do swojego pokoju,na mojej szafce nocnej leżała szkatułka otworzyłam ją w niej był wisiorek z pięcioma zadrapaniami wilka.Założyłam naszyjnik, gdy nagle wyskoczyło z wisiorka, jakiś latający stworek.Upadłam na ziemie. -Czym ty jesteś?! *wzięłam pałkę do ręki* Próbowałam Uderzyć tego latającego stworka. Ale nie umiałam ciągle robił uniki Stworek-Luna przestań wytłumaczę ci wszystko! -Skąd znasz moje imię?! *zaczęłam pukać pałką stworka* Stworek-Przestań mnie pukać! -Ale czym ty jesteś? Stworek Jestem twoim Kwami i nazywam się Snowyy,Ten wisiorek który masz to jest twoje Miracula thumb|Kwami Stworek Jestem twoim Kwami i nazywam się Snowyy,Ten wisiorek który masz to jest twoje Miracula. Jak go zdejmiesz zniknę, dzięki mnie możesz się przemienić w Superbohaterkę.Twoją Supermocą będzie niewidzialny drapieżnik gdy to wypowiesz kiedy się przemienisz będziesz mogła być nie widzialna przez kilka minut. Gdy użyjesz Supermocy,będziesz miała tylko 5 minut do przemiany w swoją normalny postać.Twoje inne moce to przemiana w wilka i Wyczucie Emocji oraz jesteś super szybka i zwinna.Przemieniasz się w superbohaterkę kiedy wypowiesz oto tą formułkę "Snovyy Wyszczerz Kły!"Może spróbujemy odrazu pierwszą próbę przemiany? -Okey! Snovyy Wyszczerz Kły! Nagle Snovyy wskoczył do mojego naszyjnika.A na moim wisiorku pojawiło się pięć zadrapań. Nagle zamiast mojego stroju codziennego Pojawił się luźny Kostium na mojej głowie,pojawiły się wilcze uszy. Na Moim Czole pojawiła się szara Maska. Moje oczy były bardziej wilcze.Miałam obcisłe obcasy,i rękawiczki z pazurami. z tyłu wyskoczył sztuczny wilczy ogon. Na moim Pasku pojawił nunczako. -Ciekawe czy można to wydłużyć -Ciekawe czy można to wydłużyć..O da się. teraz tylko przejść... ?- Aaaa! - Uważaj jak lecisz! *przywołam broń do siebie* ?-Przepraszam. Kim jesteś kolejnym łowem Akumy?! Koleś który przypominał mi kota nagle zaczął mnie bić -Nie jestem i przestań mnie bić! wógle co to jest Akuma?! Próbowałam się bronić Swoją bronią ale mi się nie udało ?- Gdzie jest twoja akuma!? -Człowieku uspokój się nie mam żadnej akumy! Snovyy Pomóż! Nagle Pojawiło się Moje kwami Snovyy-Kocie przestań ją bić to nie jest żadna akuma! -Dzięki Snovyy wracaj już. Nagle kwami znowu wleciało do mojego wisiorka ?- Przepraszam myślałem że tylko ja i biedronka Mamy Miraculum.I przepraszam że się nie przedstawiłem. Jestem Czarny kot a ty? -Wilczyca. Miło mi cię poznać,skoro już mnie nie bijesz może łaskawie wytłumaczysz skąd przyleciałeś i co to jest akuma? Czarnykot-Akuma wlatuję do jakiegoś przedmiotu danej osoby i zmienia ją w super-złoczyńce która pomści to co jej odebrano ale w zamian ma przynieść nasze Miraculum. Władca ciem wypuszcza akumy. Władca chce zdobyć boską siłę więc musi mieć do tego nasze miracula. -Aha.. Już wszystko rozumiem.. Ale skoro wyglądałam jak wy dlaczego mnie zaatakowałeś? Czarnykot-Wiesz Kilka dni temu napadła nas Volphina wyglądała jak my ale to była Zakumatyzowana osoba. Teraz z biedronką nie wiemy komu ufać. -A dlatego...Jakie masz Supermoce? Czarnykot Moja moc pozwala mi na totalnie zniszczenie wszystkiego! - Ale Super *o* Czarnykot- A twoja supermoc to jaka? - Umiem stać się niewidzialna na dwie minuty. Czarnykot- EKSTRA! - A prócz tego umiem wyczuć emocje,jestem szybka i zwinna oraz umiem się zmienić w wilka. Pokazać? Czarnykot- No ba! *chce zmienić się w wilka* -Prosze podoba się? Czarnykot- No a jak to jest E-P-I-C-K-I-E *chce być człowiekiem* -Wiem o tym. A pokażesz swoją supermoc w akcji? kot- Jasne!Kotaklizm! Dotknął kamienia a on nagle zamienił się w proch Czarnykot-Teraz ty! - Ok.Niewidzialny Drapieżnik Nagle stałam się niewidzialna Czarnykot-Supeer.. -To ja lecę jeszcze zobaczysz moją postać. -Snovyy! Schowaj Kły! Snovyy- Jestem głodna daj mi jeść! - A co takie kwami jak ty jedzą? Snovyy- Ja jem pianki.Kwami czarnego kota je ser -To ja idę zobaczyć czy mam pianki Szybko zbiegłąm na dół. -Mamo mamy pianki? Mama- Tak a co chcesz? -Tak poproszę. Wzięłam pianki i pobiegłam do siebie na górę. -Snovyy mam pianki gdzie jesteś? Snovyy- Pianki! -No już nie tak szybko bo czkawki dostaniesz. Snovyy-My kwami nie możemy dostać czkawki. -Kolejny ciekawy fakt to superbohaterach.. Jest wieczór właśnie idę na obiad.. -Snovyy choć spać-powiedziałam zaspana kierując się w stronę łóżka Snovyy dzisiaj śpię na twojej poduszce,jutro robisz mi łóżko z pudełka po zapalniczkach.. -Jak chcesz. *ziewnięcie* Milusieńka kołderka.Dobranoc Loup. Snovyy-Dobranoc Luna. No i tak to dotarliśmy do końca 1 rozdziału! Jak Podobało się wam? 1 ★=2 pianki dla Snovyy 6 komów=Next Wyczekujcie Kolejnych części Polecajcie znajomym! a i Fanart na koniec od mojej koleżanki Lanty/Wilki tam w okładce człowiek zobaczycie jej fanart Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania